Francesca
First Appearance: Yesterday vs. Tomorrow: Tales From Yonder Francesca is an original character created by Dylan who was first introduced in the 2nd Weekly Challenge. Since then, she has become an unofficial mascot of sorts for Hanabi Games due to her appearances in nearly every game since then. Appearance In Games Francesca first appeared within Yesterday vs. Tomorrow: Tales From Yonder as one of two playable characters in the story. Francesca was traveling with Raymond in an unknown cave before finding an unknown relic, later shown to be a Time Gear. Francesca had to team up with Raymond to stop Doc Chapman once he stole the Time Gear. Her special abilities include better jumping/running skills and using a javelin to smash through walls, along with advanced elemental spells. Francesca later appears in World Wide Warriors as a playable fighter using mostly the same skills as before. Her spells have been buffed in speed and power, and her javelin now has more uses such as sending her across the stage. Interestingly, Francesca is also shown in A3 to be one of the commentators of the game when he is not playable. Raymond and Francesca appear in World War X as playable characters relatively early on in the game. It is unknown what their role is. In Crystal Warriors, Francesca is first found alongside Peach being guarded by the Death Egg Robot. In the game, her playstyle is similar to her usual, being quite all around. She is confirmed to be a returning veteran in the second installment of the franchise. In A3's final day, the new game of the day was replaced with a screenshot of art being made for Raymond, implying that he would get a game, and it was finally confirmed in mid-April 2015. It is unknown whether Francesca will be found anywhere in the game, though it seems quite likely. Personality Francesca is very spunky and athletic; while she's typically seeing aiding Raymond, she sometimes believes it's only because he needs her help. Francesca has a kind heart and do whatever she can to help other people, but she also can utilize this power to manipulate people to think her way or get something for herself. Movesets World Wide Warriors Ground Neutral: Pyro Spell - Send a pillar of flame outwards. Ground Side: Cryo Spell - Blow a gust of freezy wind outwards. Ground Up: Electro Spell - Send a bolt of lightning upwards. Ground Down: Psycho Spell - Send a wave of psychic energy outwards. Aerial Neutral: Aqua Spell - Surround yourself in a wave of violent water. Aerial Side: Javelin Jump - Swing the javelin into the ground and flip sideways. Aerial Up: Aero Spell - Unleash a gust of wind that will keep your opponent up in the air. Aerial Down: Umbra Spell - Dive down in a flame of darkness. Close Range: Javelin Jam - Wind up your javelin and strike outwards. World Break: Practice Race - Get pumped up with more critical attacks and an increased speed and jump. Glory Move: Spell Chaos - Pull out every last spell Francesca has and unleash a barrage of elemental attacks. Ability 1: Last Sprint - Speed is doubled at the cost of awful jump. Ability 2: Spellbound - Francesca's spells are more powerful at the cost of her javelin being a little weaker. Ability 3: Heroine Of Time - All attacks have a small chance of freezing opponents in place or slowing them down. Category:Characters